Amy's Prince Charming
by Catherine Willmon 2013
Summary: She has finally moved on from her abusive exboyfriend. But he comes back to reclaim her. What can she do about it? Please R&R!


**Title: Amy's Prince Charming**

**Characters/Paring: Amy/Adam; eventually Amy/Hunter**

**Rating: Strong R for strong sexual content and language**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them. Can't sue me. They own themselves.**

**Setting: AU**

**Spoilers: Non-wrestling related**

**Summary: She had finally moved on from her abusive ex-boyfriend but he comes back to reclaim her. What can she do now?**

**Author's note: This is another one shot I'm doing. I'm enjoying writing them right now. I haven't forgot about my other stories. I just had a strong loving for one-shots right now. And, yes, this is told from the 1st person point of view!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

I had everything set up for my fiancé's arrival. The candles were lit, soft music was playing on the stereo and dinner was ready. For weeks, work was stressing him out so he didn't have time to romance me like he usually do. I was lucky if he had any time to have a casual conversation with me, much less greet me with a soft kiss. Ever since Hunter took over the bank where I used to work at last year, it was hard for us to keep our romance alive.

Not that I didn't love him. I loved Hunter Hearst Helmsley with everything I have. He's the only other man I had been with over a six year period. I didn't have to worry about Adam Copeland, my ex-boyfriend of three years. I had moved away from him more than three years ago. Yet, he has given me a moment of peace. Adam disrespected me by cheating on me with the kind of women who had no qualms about calling over at our house and letting me know they were sleeping with him.

Apparently, I was sick and tired of all his broken promises and shattered dreams. I truly believed that he would marry me and see that I was the only woman in his life. But, Adam had shown me in more ways than one that he wasn't ready for a long-term relationship. He was still interested in hanging out with his boys and sleeping with other women as though I didn't exist.

But things got ugly when I tried to leave him.

When I told Adam that I wanted to end our relationship, he went hysterical and started beating me up. Never before did he lay a hand on me like this. Each painful blow indicated that he would kill me if I ever leave me like a bitch in heat. When I looked in the mirror and saw the scars on my face, I knew I was scared of Adam Copeland.

Finally, after a heated discussion gone wrong one night, I declared that I was going away and I'm not coming back. Adam was so pissed off that, in a fit of rage, he pushed me downstairs. The last thing I remembered was that I fell on the floor and I broke my nose. After that, I was out cold.

The next time I saw the light of day, I was laying in the hospital. The doctor had informed me my nose was broke in three places and that I suffered a grade 2 concussion. Had I landed on my back, I would've been paralyzed from the neck down.

I learned later on that Adam was arrested and charged with assault and battery. Months later, he was sentenced to 4 years in prison and 4 years probation. I broke up with him, sold the house we shared and moved to another state so I can start over again.

With Hunter Hearst Helmsley, he was way more mature Adam would ever be. I was extremely flattered when he began to show an interest in me six months later. He was handsome and intelligent with a bright future in finance. He was style and class with the kind of confidence he'd carried I had seen in male celebrities. Adam was the complete opposite. He was a high school dropout who made a living hustling everything from drugs to stolen property.

Hunter and I dated more and more over the next several months. Unlike Adam, he was everything I wanted and needed in a man. He'd always lavish me with expensive gifts and he'd always wine and dine me. We talk on the phone several times a day and whenever I see him at work, he'd wink at me.

There was no doubt in my mind. I was falling deeply in love with Hunter Hearst Helmsley.

Things got serious between us a year and a half later when we became intimate. In the bedroom, Hunter was a slow, detailed lover who knew where to touch and tease me. The intimacy we shared that special night was so pure and passionate. I loved being in his arms.

After that, things started to change for the better. I'd spend a great deal of time at Hunter's condo, where we would have romantic dinners and make mad, passionate love. Even looking at him made my heart flutter with delight.

Another year went by and Hunter and I were still going strong. He declared his love for me in so many ways, he even spelled out' I love you' in red rose petals. My feelings for him were growing strong. Hunter had made me a much better woman and he made me feel worthy of his sacred love.

Our relationship went to another level a few months when I learned I was pregnant. I was completely stunned but equally at the thought of being a mother. When I told Hunter the news, he was surprised and elated at the thought of being a father to our child. He cooked and fed me wonderful meals so I can nourish the baby. He gave me a diamond bracelet for making him a proud father. Everything was wonderful.

Little Crystal Marie Helmsley was born nine months later. She was a beautiful baby with big brown eyes and puffy cheeks. Hunter and I cried with joy, realizing that we're holding a precious gift God gave to us.

We took a family portrait to symbolize our love. Hunter and Crystal are the best thing that ever happened to me.

Eventually, since I've been spending a lot of time at Hunter's, I moved into his plush condo a few weeks later. I decorated the nursery for my precious daughter so she could have a place to rest at. Hunter and I continued to have one passionate moment after another. Every day, he would tell me how much he loved me. He would lavish me with a lot of attention and he would show me how much he cared.

A few months later, I ended up pregnant again. Hunter was just as excited about my second pregnancy as much as he was excited about Crystal. We fell back into the same routine. Hunter fed me wonderful meals so I can nourish the baby. He gave me foot massages and back rubs to sooth my nerves. This time, he gave me a diamond ring to declare the love and affection he had for me.

Danica Allison Helmsley was born nine months later. Just like Crystal, Danica was a beautiful baby with big brown eyes and puffy cheeks. Her hands were small and delicate and her legs were big and fluffy. I smiled at the sight of my babies.

Shortly after Danica's birth, Hunter proposed marriage to me. He told me he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me.

We decided to wait to get married until next year. Hunter and I wanted to take some time to enjoy being engaged.

I quit working at the bake so I can care for my daughters. When I told Hunter that I wanted to go back to school, not only did he support me of my plans, he even offered to pay for my college tuition.

Hunter came home from work to a romantic atmosphere. My mother's watching the girls this weekend so I can have some time alone time with my fiancé.

"Well, well, well. What's this all about, Amy?" Hunter asked as he sat his things down and pulled me in his arms.

"I figured you really need it, baby. I know work's been taking a toll on you so I had decided to seduce you in a more romantic setting," I said, my lips turning into a sly smile.

"Seduce?" he lowered his eyes at her.

Instead of answering, I reached up and captured his lips with mine, shoving my tongue in his mouth. Hunter lifted me up in his arms and carried me over to the sofa. We removed our clothes and came together.

Hunter gripped my hips with his hands and slid inside of me. I moved against him, digging my nails in his back and moaning to the very depths. Hunter pumped deeper and deeper inside of me. He caressed my breasts gently, thumbing my swollen, sore nipples lightly. I felt a warm sensation from head to toe as my fiancé kept thrusting deeper and deeper inside of me. Orgasm after orgasm tore through my body like scissors cutting paper.

Finally, we reached an incredible climax together. Afterward, Hunter carried me upstairs to our bedroom, where we made love again.

The next morning, my fiancé had to work so I walked him to the door and kissed him goodbye. I was on my way back to bed when there was a knock on the door. Confused, I went and opened it, stunned to see my ex-boyfriend Adam standing there, wearing a fumed expression on his face.

"What are you doing here? How did you find me?" I asked, feeling annoyed with him.

"I ran into your mother at the supermarket yesterday. She had your daughters with her. She tells me you're messing around with some uptown dude," Adam said in a accusatory tone.

I didn't wanna talk to my ex about my love life so I closed the door in his face. But, Adam burst inside and grabbed my arm.

"I know you're not shutting me out of your life, Amy," Adam said, his face fumed.

"I did that three years ago. You really hurt me so I had you arrested and left town. Besides, I'm not supposed to see you," I explained, tears rolling from my eyes.

Adam grabbed my other arm and pulled me against him. "So you're planning on shutting me out of your life by marrying that rich dude. I can't believe you're doing this to me, Amy. Those two girls should've been mine!"

"You're talking crazy, Adam! I was never enough woman for you. For all I know, you could've got another woman pregnant. And when I tried to leave you once, you beat me up. I'm not gonna be in a relationship with a man who's gonna hit me. And when you pushed me downstairs, that was the last straw. I had to go," I explained with a little bit of dignity.

Adam slapped me silly. "You stupid bitch! Do you know what you've done? You embarrassed and humiliated me when you left. I didn't have anywhere to go because you sold the house. My mother wouldn't let me stay with her so I had to stay with one of my friends. They told me how good you looked and how better you're doing without me."

"Get out, Adam. Get out and leave me alone!" I yelled while I tried to pull away from his grip.

"You're coming back where you belong, Amy. You're nothing without me. You're gonna repair the damage you caused and you're gonna marry me!" he tried to kiss me.

The more I struggled, the more Adam had his grip on me. The truth was, I had no intention of going back to him after the way he treated me. He hurt me so badly when I tried to make an effort to love him. Adam must've of read my mind because he went ballistic and pushed me down on the floor, causing me to bump my head on the edge of the dining room table.

The next time I woke up, I was in the hospital. Hunter stood over me, his beautiful smile radiated my face. He held my hand in his and assured me that I was gonna be all right. I thank God for bringing me a wonderful man like him in my life.

Adam was sent back to prison, this time for 15 years for violating a restraining order I had against him and for the harm he had inflicted on me. When he gets out, he's not to have any contact with me whatsoever and he has to leave the country.

Hunter and I were married a year later. Another year later, we were blessed with a beautiful, healthy baby boy, Hunter jr.

As I slept in my husband's arms, I realized some things. It took me getting away from Adam not once, but twice to find my one true love. And now that I have it, I vow to never let it go!

**The end!**

**Please review!**


End file.
